Sombra o novo filhote (Parte 1).
Hello here is Shadow Pup with one more story, this time I thought about focusing on the new dog (Shadow) that appeared in the past history, but I did not concentrate on him as main character. So I hope you enjoy it. ' ' ' ' Focus: Shadow Title: Shadow the new puppy (Part 1). It was a beautiful day in Adventure Bay as the pups have just woken up by Chase's megaphone. Chase and his megaphone: Hey everyone, it's time to wake up! He called. Shadow was the first to leave his puppy's home. With the rest of the puppies coming out one by one. Shade: Good morning everyone. He said cheerfully. Pup: Good morning, Shadow. They answered him. Ryder: Good morning puppies. He said with a smile on his face. Puppies: Good morning, Ryder. Everyone said. After the coffee: Zuma approached the shade that was resting a little. Zuma: Hey, Shadow, how about playing cape of war? He asked. Shadow: I never refuse a tug of war. He said confidently. Zuma picked up the pull toy and they started joking. Soon the two farmers argued willingly to see who would win. At this point Chase arrived that went to the side of Shadow and Marshall to the side of Zuma. Zuma and Marshall were almost there until Shadow and Chase pulled with all that they had knocked over the other two. Chase and Shadow: Are you okay? They ask. Zuma and Marshall: We're fine. They answered. Zuma: Shadow is very strong. He said a little tired, the joke made him thirsty. Shadow: Thank you, you're also very strong. Zuma went to drink water and took a biscuit from the cookie maker. Zuma: Hey guys, let's go to the beach. Zuma suggested, wagging his tail. Rocky: As long as I do not get wet! He said as he followed Zuma. Zuma spoke to Ryder who gave the idea of everyone going to have fun. On the beach: Hey Rocky come take a dip with us. Shadow said. Rocky: No thanks, I'd rather stay in the dry. He said as he watched the others have fun. Seeing this, Shadow approached. Shadow: Hey Rocky what's the problem? He asked curiously. Rocky: Nothing much. Shadow was curious. Shadow: Do not you know how to swim? Zuma was approaching when he heard the dark Labrador's question. Rocky: More or less ...! He did not look very excited. Zuma: He does not like water! He whispered to Shadow but Rocky could hear. Is that true, Rocky? Asked the shadow. Rocky: Yes, it's true. He lowered his head at this hour. Zuma: How about we teach you how to swim, that would help you lose your fear, what do you think? Asked the chocolate labrador. Shadow agreed to that. Rocky: I do not know Zuma. He said with a little fear. Shadow: We're just in the shallow, you will not be alone if that's the problem. Rocky eventually agreed after the encouragement of friends. Zuma left his board next to Sombra who kept an eye on both of them. Rocky was frightened at first but ended up entering the water by Zuma and Shadow's encouragement to watch them closely. Shadow: Rocky do not worry about getting wet and yes focus on Zuma this can help you get accustomed to the feel of the water on your paws. Rocky heard this and did as he was told. This is not so bad. Rocky said as the others watched him. Some time later: Rocky: Thanks for giving me that tip but how did you know what to do Shadow? He asked curiously for Shadow's calmness at the moment. Shadow: I went through the same thing when I learned to swim, it was interesting to watch others swim so I decided to learn too. He said it calmly. Zuma: You have some really cool stories Shadow could tell us some once in a while. Zuma said with a nice smile on his face. Shadow: With pleasure. He responds cheerfully by being with his friends. Right after dinner They were all in the room watching as Ryder quickly called Shadow. Ryder: Shadow can you come here for a moment? He asked. Shadow went to Ryder What was Ryder? Shadow asked. Ryder: I saw you helping Rocky overcome his fear, it was really cool of you. Ryder said while Shadow: Thank you for welcoming me here. He said licking Ryder. The pups finally overheard the conversation and approached at that moment. Ryder: Hey puppies come here! Ryder said waving to go to him. The chicks then hug Ryder and Shadow with gratitude. Puppies (including Shadow): You are the best Ryder. The story ends with everyone sleeping on some pillows where Ryder was until the next day. End of the first part. Category:Shadow Category:Patrulha canina Category:Paw patrol Category:Sombra pup Category:Pups Category:New pup Category:Stories Category:Friends Category:PAW Patrol fanon wiki Category:Marshall Category:Everest Category:Filhotes